A Special Day
by Srta. Hawkeye
Summary: Riza presenteia alguém com chocolates no Valentine's Day, só não esperava a surpresa no White Day que mudaria sua vida.


N/A: Fullmetal Alchemist pertence à Arakawa Hiromu, essa fic não possui fins lucrativos (mas todo mundo sabe disso XD)

Essa fic foi feita para o concurso "White Day" do site : Fics No Jutsu ./ (Que por sinal eu ganhei ;) ), a capa está lá também, ficou linda, quem puder dê uma passada por esse site!

Pra quem não sabe, o White Day é o "dia do retorno"; é a vez dos homens presentearem suas amadas ou retribuírem o presente recebido.

Espero que apreciem!

* * *

><p><strong>A Special White Day!<strong>

Havia dúzias de caixas coloridas e em diversos formatos sobre a mesa de mogno, algumas tinham a forma de um coração, algumas eram roxas, rosas, vermelhas Todas elas continham a mesma coisa: chocolates e mais chocolates.

- Eu odeio o "Valentine's Day" – grunhiu Havoc ao olhar pra aquilo tudo em cima da mesa.

- Só porque você não tem nenhuma garota para ganhar chocolates. – Breda respondeu, seu olhar também estava nos chocolates com desejo.

- Eu perguntei alguma coisa? – o loiro disse sem desmentir o amigo.

Todos os rapazes continuaram babando nos chocolates durante toda a manhã, enquanto Mustang e Hawkeye estavam em uma reunião.

- Boa tarde. – Riza saudou aos colegas enquanto dava a volta para fechar a porta.

- Que dia é hoje? – Roy perguntou estacado um passo a frente dela.

- Dia 14, por que... – a frase morreu quando ela se deparou com aquela enorme pilha de caixas.

No instante seguinte alguém bateu à porta. Riza abriu e viu um rapaz mal vestido, sorrir e entregar uma outra caixa roxa em formato de coração.

- Obrigada. – entregou a caixa a Mustang enquanto fuzilava-o com o olhar.

- Como sabe que é pra mim? O garoto não falou nada!

- Todo ''Valentine's Day'' é a mesma coisa. – fechou a porta e caminhou até sua mesa, depositando sua pasta e começando a ler os relatórios.

- Então é por isso que todas essas caixas estão aí! – Roy sorriu e foi até o móvel de mogno.

Desde que foram para Ishival as acomodações eram pequenas se comparadas com a Central, mas ninguém ali reclamava, estavam felizes por ocuparem seus cargos e permanecerem juntos. A sala parecia uma caixa de fósforos e três mesas ocupavam todo o espaço, a maior era para os rapazes, a menor no canto era destinada a Riza e a que restava estava agora como depósito de caixas de chocolate, já que não haveria lugar para o coronel se sentar.

- Como pode ser tão insensível? – Havoc choramingou.

- E onde diabos eu estou sendo insensível? – Roy fez uma careta ao quase tropeçar em uma outra pilha de embalagens sobre o chão.

- Você nem sabe de quem está recebendo essas coisas, enquanto eu, que daria todo o valor para a moça que me fizesse chocolates, não recebo nem um. – o loiro abaixou a cabeça e começou a chorar.

- Ele sempre fica muito sensível em dias assim. – Fuery disse fingindo se compadecer do amigo.

- Após o expediente eu dividirei isso com vocês, não caberia tudo na minha casa e acabaria tendo uma indigestão ao tentar comer toda essa quantidade de chocolate. – Mustang sorriu de forma sarcástica ao ver os olhos de seus subordinados faiscarem de desejo, Breda quase se jogou aos seus pés em agradecimento. Apenas Riza estava ali, sentada e fingindo se concentrar nos papéis.

No meio da tarde a tenente se levantou e tentou achar algum espaço na mesa do coronel para deixar os relatórios a serem assinados.

- Preciso sair. – disse assim que conseguiu achar o moreno atrás das caixas.

- Volta hoje? – Roy brincou erguendo a cabeça.

- É claro! – a loira respondeu ríspida. – Como se eu alguma vez tivesse deixado o serviço e não voltado até o fim do expediente.

Confuso com os resmungos de Riza, o coronel nem se atreveu a fazer outra piadinha.

Já no corredor a tenente sacudiu a cabeça tentando assim clarear as ideias. Tinha pouco tempo para ir até em casa e voltar. Foi até a garagem improvisada no subsolo do prédio onde uma parte do contingente militar havia sido alojado até a construção do Quartel General terminar.

Ao estacionar no pequeno prédio onde morava agora, caminhou depressa até a porta e procurou pelas chaves no bolso da calça, lá dentro pode ouvir os latidos alegres de Black Hayate.

- Já vou rapaz. – sorriu.

A mudança para uma cidade destruída fora incomoda no começo, não haviam conhecidos além dos colegas de trabalho, as condições da cidade não eram muito boas e a maioria das pessoas ainda passavam alguma necessidade. O cachorrinho que agora corria para lhe receber era a única coisa que lhe lembrava a casa que deixara na Central.

Assim que entrou foi direto até a segunda gaveta da cômoda que ficava ao lado da cama, de onde tirou uma pequenina caixa, finamente decorada com delicados laços rosas e vermelhos.

Por alguns minutos uma onda de insegurança ameaçou seus planos originais e a fez se sentar na cama e colocar a caixinha sobre os joelhos.

- Estou agindo como uma adolescente. – murmurou fitando Black Hayate que agora estava sentado a sua frente olhando como se entendesse o que sua dona dizia. – Ele nem vai se dar conta de algo tão pequeno...

Olhou para a caixinha e respirou fundo.

- Vou tentar mesmo assim. – sorriu quando balançando o rabo, o cãozinho pareceu concordar.

Se ergueu e foi até a porta da frente, não sem antes afagar seu companheiro.

No outro lado da cidade os rapazes tomavam seu café da tarde.

- Onde será que a tenente foi? – perguntou Fuery enquanto enchia a boca com um pedaço de pão-doce.

- É obvio que ela foi comprar chocolates para seu amante. – Havoc respondeu enquanto fitava seu relatório.

- SEU O QUE? – todos gritaram e olharam para o loiro como se ele tivesse afirmado que o Sol estava caindo sobre a Terra.

Mustang aguardava ansioso a resposta, mas soube disfarçar com seu famoso olhar de indiferença.

- Ora, porque ela não poderia ter um amante? – Havoc parecia confuso.

- Porque é a tenente! – todos responderam em uníssono.

- Acho que amante é uma palavra muito forte. – Fuery disse acenando com a cabeça.

- Talvez seja para seu namorado. – Breda também acenou.

Atras das muitas caixas, Mustang estava cada vez mais pálido, na sua testa acumulavam-se gotas de suor desde que as palavras: Amante e Riza foram pronunciadas na mesma frase.

- "Acalme-se" – disse para si mesmo, embora seu coração estivesse apertado.

Desde que quase a perdera na batalha final contra os homúnculos, tinha tentado duramente conquistá-la, mas ela não cedia nem um milímetro aparentemente.

Quando a loira entrou na sala se assustou com os olhares maliciosos de seus colegas e um olhar glacial de Mustang.

- O que houve? – disse impaciente.

- Nada... – Breda sorriu enigmático.

Riza resolveu ignorar o estranho comportamento deles e foi se sentar, por sorte chegara faltando uma hora para terminar o expediente.

Na hora de ir embora, ela estava um tanto ansiosa, tinha que levar Mustang em casa todos os dias, já que era caminho para a sua.

Quando pararam na frente da casa dele, ela estava pálida.

- "Não seja idiota, você não é uma adolescente, é uma mulher, uma tenente! Crie coragem!" – repetiu esse mantra.

- Roy.

- Sim?– durante todo o trajeto Mustang ficara calado e distante.

- Eu tenho algo para lhe dar. - Tirou a caixinha do porta-luvas e entregou temendo uma risada sarcástica, cuja reação seria uma arma apontada para testa dele.

Ele pegou a caixinha fascinado, como se nunca tivesse recebido nada antes.

- Obrigado. – um sorriso devastador cobriu seus lábios, se aproximou e puxou Riza para um abraço. Iria beijá-la, mas sabia que estava indo rápido demais.

Quando entrou em casa abriu a caixa com cuidado e viu um único e delicado chocolate em forma de lua. Sorriu feliz.

No dia seguinte, Riza tentou agir como se aquele abraço não tivesse existido. O mês se passou sem que nenhum dos dois se pronunciasse ou deixasse transparecer qualquer coisa diferente desde o "Valentine's Day". E chegou o White Day.

- Vai ficar pobre se tiver que retribuir todos aqueles chocolates. – Breda riu quando comentaram sobre a data.

- Não vou retribuir nada. – Roy disse bruscamente.

Riza sentiu o coração apertar com aquela declaração.

Naquela tarde ele dispensou a carona para casa, deixando-a irada por ser ignorada.

Quando Hawkeye chegou em casa, tomou um banho e vestiu seu pijama confortável, sentou-se para ler o jornal quando ouviu uma batida na porta.

Lá estava Mustang impecavelmente vestido com um terno negro e um sorriso sedutor na cara.

- Olá. – sorriu ainda mais ao ver o pijama dela.

- Precisa de alguma coisa?- perguntou confusa.

- Você sabe que dia é hoje?

- Dia 14? –sorriu

- Hoje é o White Day, e como tal eu devo retribuir. – murmurou se aproximando.

Tirou a caixinha de veludo do bolso e pediu pra que ela abrisse.

Riza esperava um chocolate solitário, assim como o seu, mas quando viu o delicado anel de noivado perdeu a respiração.

- O que é isso?

- Eu não tenho um chocolate para te dar, eu não tenho muita coisa para dar na verdade, mas eu tenho um coração que te ama, um corpo que necessita do seu e uma mente que me faz ver apenas você quando eu fecho meus olhos... – não se contendo ele a puxou para seus braços e beijou.

Seu primeiro beijo e seu primeiro White Day.

**Fim**

* * *

><p>Achei que ficou bonitinha, ficou curtinha pq o limite do concurso eram 1500 palavras XD<p>

Espero que tenham gostado!

Reviews? XD


End file.
